


trace out the miles

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Character of Color, Plot What Plot, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairing, Vehicular Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cougar helps Pooch fix up a car, and it leads to sex, as these things do. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trace out the miles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).



> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 's [December Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html?style=mine) and inspired by [kate's prompt](http://lady-krysis.dreamwidth.org/304703.html?thread=1539391#cmt1539391).

As instructed by Pooch multiple times, Carlos gives the car some gas. The engine purrs to life, and Pooch whoops in excitement

Carlos prefers the hard rumble of a bike, but a bike doesn't give him this freedom — Pooch on the hood of the car, his laugh stuttering into a moan when Carlos grinds against him.

" _Damn_." Pooch rocks into Carlos, running his fingers over Carlos the same way he'd coasted his fingers over the 'Vette. "Listen to this baby."

Carlos shakes his head, smirks—"I'm listening to you"—and brings Pooch off as slowly as Pooch worked the car.


End file.
